Robin's new life
by flowerdude
Summary: AU, Robin was on the run shortly after the Ohara incident when she met someone that she could trust. M for violence, child abuse, mention of child abuse and language. Lots and lots language, but not early on
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I own nothing and am making no profit from this, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

ROBIN'S P.O.V

It wasn't long after the death of Saul-a giant that got marooned on my island- and the destrotion of my home-Ohara- that I was issued my 79,000,000 Beli bounty. My first betrayal was from this old woman who I thought was kind but tried to turn me into the . Then there was this couple who took me in and I worked hard to repay their kindness, then late one night I over-heard them talking about my bounty so I ran away. They even went as far as to acuse me of "betraying their kindness". After that I joined a pirate crew, but when they got surrounded by the government they thought I turned them in. I made my getaway and found myself setting on a rock in the middle of the rain crying. A dog walked up to me asking for food but I didn't have any. When he( I assume) left shortly later I fell asleep on the rock, not even bothering to get some cover. "Hey, your going to get sick if stay like that."

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out. As I woke up there was a boy around my age looking down at me. He had dark long hair that was tied in a pony tail and reached down to his waist. He also had these dark brown eyes that at this angle made them shine. "Hello, did you hear me?" he asked. I blushed when I realised I was stairing. "What did you say?" I asked when I snapped out of it. "I said 'Did you sleep here last night?'". "Yes" was the only words that came out of mouth as I dropped his gaze and looked at the ground. "Why are sleeping outside in the rain?" I had to think of a lie and fast.

"I was expolring the forest and got lost. I live in the village near here."

"Your lying." He stated

"And how do you know that?" I asked with a glare in my eye

"Well for one, the nearest village is five miles to the west and the nearest sea port is under a mile to the east so I'm guessing you came by boat. Second I know ever person in the village and none of them even have granchildren your age. And lastly..." he then took a step towards me,"you smell like the sea." I didn't know what to say, I was thing of use my devil fruit power to knock him out but didn't want to hurt him. "O.K. I'll make a deal with you, come back to my house, eat a hot meal, and get into clothes that aren't wet and all you gotta do is tell me your name, deal?" He held out his hand to shake but I had to think about this. I can get some food, clothes and a place to think about my next move while all I had to do is give him my name(a fake one of course). "Deal" I grabed his hand and shook on the deal.

" I'm John."

"I'm Emma."

John suddenly tighten his grip where it started to hurt. I tried to pull away but couldnt and was about to use my devil fruit power but he pulled me in and whispered in my ear in a dangerous tone "oh one more thing, stop with the lies."

He let go and told me to follow him. I went but I was on edge. When he turned around I noticed he had a bow hanging on his shoulder with a quiever and several arrows. "John, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure." he said not even turning back to face me. "What were doing in the forest when you found me?"

"I live in the forest with my dad and I was out here looking foor food. I also come out here to practice archery." When he finished, we walked in silence until we got to the house. It wasn't very big, but big enough to fit a few people comfurtly. We walked in the house and John went straght to closet that near a door at the other side of the room."Here, this is a dress that should fit and a towel. Bathroom is down this hall and on the right. The food will be ready by the time your done." I thanked him and went to take a bath. When I was done there was a big piece of beef on the table with some vegetables on the side. John was nowhere to be seen but there were two plates so I know he would be here soon, so I decided to wait. He walked through the door with a jug on his shoulder. He then set the jug on the kitchen counter and poured what looked like water into two glasses. He gave one to me and the kept the other for himself. We ate in a awkard silence. As I ate I was feeling gulity so I decided to at least tell him my name. "John" he looked at me with those brown eyes and I lost my train of thought. "Yes"

"I was wondering how you knew about me lying back then." "You have very pretty eyes." he stated as if nothing, I started blushing. "What does that have to do with it?" "When you look at me you have deep brown eyes but when you lie the glaze over and turn shallow." I stared at him with a questioning look. "You've known me for two hours and you can tell that much about me?". He just shrugged his sholders and didn't even respond to my question. After we ate John cleaned up and announced he was going hunting. "Hey, I'm going to go out for a while so at sun-set I need you to go to my room and hide until I come back." "Why?" "'Cause an hour after sun set my father comes home and we can not let him know your here." "John if its to much trouble to let me stay then I think I should leave." "It's no trouble, my father is just a bastard. I'll tell you more later. Oh and if you get bored, there are books in my room you can read." He was about to leave when my resovled hardened, he gave me a place to eat and sleep with the risk of getting in trouble all for my sake, the least I can do is give my name. "John" "Yeah" "My name is Nico Robin." When he heard that his face grew into a giant smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you Robin." And with that he left. After that day we would do the same things over and over again. We woke up, use the bathroom, eat, he would hunt and I would retrive the water, he would cut fire wood and I would work on my devil fruit powers when he wasn't looking. He would work on his archery and I would stay with him just to offer company and was fantastic with his bow, he could hit a target well over two hundred meters and hit a moving target any where he wanted. We did this for about two months but things changed one night. I've never met or even seen John's father but I would over hear him every night. He had a deep voice and often would talk with a slur so I knew he was drunk most of the time. Today there weren't any animals to hunt so John gave his share of dinner to me. Of course I objected but he cut me off and said he was used to slow days so it was nothing. When his father came home he imeddetly called for his meal. John said there was no food since there was no animals. Next thing I heard was a loud thump like some one got punched, then some crashing on the floor. Then John's father started yelling, "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! You have one job and thats to make sure I have something to eat; you can't even do that right. I work all day and expect something when I get home is that too much to fucking ask for?" "Work all day? You spend one hour on the god-damn pier fishing then go drinking with those bums you call friends. Oh and your using money I got by selling animal fur and your calling me a piece a shit?" I heard John reply back. His father didn't reply. I then heard more thumping sounds and used my powers to set eyes in the kitchen. I saw John on the ground while his father stomped on him and kick him. I immediately ran out and jumped on John's father's back. "What the fuck? Get off me you little bitch." He tossed me on the ground and was about to hit me but John quickly got in front of me and took the hit for me. His father's fist made contact with John's jaw and I heard a sickeningly crunch. John was on the floor unconscious when his father kept hitting him. "When. I. put. you. on. the. ground. you. down. stay. down." He said between hits. I used my power to make my arms to cover John from the hits. He was distracted for a moment but then turned to me. "What the hell, your one of those devil fruit users." Before I could think of something He smacked me across my face and continued to hit me. He finished and went to back to John. "Hey wake up, I have a bit of news that you might like to hear." John groaned but woke up. He grabed John by the coller of his shirt and lefted him up. John's father then pulled out a sheet of paper that I instently recognized, it was my bounty. I wanted to run out and just leave but couldn't leave John by himself. "This little bitch you've been hiding has a bounty of 79,000,00 beli, did you know that?" John didn't say any thing, I didn't even know if he was awake. "Answer me!" "Y-yes" I gasped and was on the verge of tears and was going to run out but John said something else. "And I don't care, Robin is to important to me and all the money in the world won't change that. So you can take that bounty and SHOVE IT UP YOUR FAT DRUNK ASS!" I was didn't know either to be scared that John's father will do some thing to him, happy that someone accepted me for who I am or think he was a lying basterd.

"Well you better hope I don't because I'll call the marines right now unless you do something for me." "What do you want?" I asked, scared of the answer. "At the moment, nothing but I will want something in the near future so be ready. As for now you better stay here or else the boy will be the one punished, got it?" I just nodded my head. He let go of John and I rushed to his side. "John,can you hear me?" I asked worried about my friend. "Yeah, it's nothing I'm not use to. All I need is a hot bath and in a month or two I'll be good as new. You on the other hand have some explaining to do, but that can wait until later so help me to the bathroom. After that night me and John were subject to freqent beatings."So... your a devil fruit user?" "Yes" I said ashamed of myself. "Let me guess, you were scared that I was going to be freaked out and hid it from me?"

"You know so well it's scary, you know that?" I said. "Yeah, but I'm awesome like that." That caused me to laugh and we settled into a comfortable silence. "Robin, I just wanted to let you know I don't care if you have these powers or not and that I would never do anything to hurt you." "John, you have no idea how much that means to me. I never had friends my age because of these powers and when my island got destroyed and I got my bounty, everyone was either scared of me or lied to me to turn me into the marines. So thank you." I started to cry a little, then he pulled me into a hug and I cried harder into his shoulder."Its ok Robin, all those people are just cowards and bastards, and you won't be alone any more." I told John my story and he wanted me to run away so I can be safe. I told him no because I couldn't leave him. "Robin I'll be fine, but he could turn you in at any moment. "No John I'm not leaving you all alone." He sighed. "Fine, how about I leave with you?" "What, John thats crazy you would be in constent danger and you would be associated with a criminal." "Robin I don't care about that. I care about you and your safety." He then grabed my hand in a gentle grasp. I started to blush and after a while of thinking I asked: "Your not going to change your mind are you?". "Nope" was all he said along with a toothy grin."O.K. but where are we going to go, how are we going to get there and how are we going to pay for it?" John was silent for a while but eventuly said something that shocked me. "We could head to east blue." "What? John thats crazy we would have to cross not only the red line but also the grand line." "I know but hear me out, where else do you think we could get a new start and all we have to do is join a pirate crew who are heading that way." "I don't John, it seems risky and I don't have very good experience with pirates." "Remeber Robin I'll be there with you the entire way and we'll only go if you want to I won't force you into anything you don't wanna do." I looked at at John and knew that as long as I was with him that I would be O.K. "Alright lets go to east blue." "Great, when do want to leave?" "How about in two weeks so that we can get supplies ready and some extra cash." "Great idea Robin."

John's P.O.V

The next day at sunrise I was awake getting ready for my hunt when I noticed my father was also awake. "You're up early?" I said more as a question more then a statement. "Yeah, the funniest thing happened yesterday. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and I walked past your room. I thought you would be sleeping but to my surprise you AND Robin were both awake and making plans to run away. Well I didn't like that so I called the marines and they were ecstatic to find out Nico Robin was here. So they'll be here in five minutes." To say I was scared was an understatement I ran towards my room to warn Robin. "Robin, wake up, you have to wake up." "Hmm, what is it?" She said rubbing her eyes. "My dad knows about the escape plans and called the marines, they'll be here any second. Here take this book-bag and fill with as much clothes as you can. I'll get the money and my stuff and we'll leave in five minutes." She was still a little hazy but sprang into action a moment later. I ran and put all my money into a bag I found. I walked into the hall to get my bow and arrows when I saw my dad talking with the marines outside."Shit were going to have to fight our way out." I said to my self. I rushed towards my room. "Robin their here and they have us surrounded. Are you ready?" "Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this John? you could just leave me, I'm sure I'll be fine." "Robin I said I'm going to stay with you and I meant it. Now, do you know how to use your power againist people in a situation like this?" "Yeah but I'm not that good." "Thats fine I just need a distraction so I can finish them off." "John, what do you mean by 'finish them off'." "I mean, if I had to choose your life or theirs, I choose your everytime. Now lets go." We were heading to the window when we heard the anouncement. "**Nico Robin, let go of the hostage and we will make this as easy as possible on you." **" Hostage? Those mother-fuckers think I'm a hostage, I'll show them a hostage! Robin make it so that everyone is looking towards the left when I finish." I opened the window and screamed out: "HEY, DUMB-ASSES, I'LL SHOW YOU A HOSTAGE! Robin, now." Just then arms sprouted from the chests of serveral marines and started to strangle them. While every one else was looking at them I notched a arrow and aimed for the first person I saw, my father. I let go of the arrow and it flew through the air at a pace so fast nobody saw a thing. The arrow pierced his chest and went through his heart making it a quiet but not a fast death. I wish I could say it made me sad to kill my on father. I notched three arrows at the same time and took aim. All three made their mark but not exactly where I wanted but close enough. Two of them went through the heart but one went through a marine's throat making him do a gurgling noise that alerted the others. They pointed their guns at us and fired at us. The bullets flew past us and most of them missed when we ducked but one nicked my pony tail releasing my hair. I turned to tell Robin a lame joke , but I found her face down in a puddle of blood.

Robin's POV

I felt the bullet hit my shoulder and I went down to the floor. It was too painful to move so I just stayed there. I heard John call out my name and rush towards me. He gently left me up and I felt his tears fall on me. "Robin, you can't do this. We had a deal to start a new life, to go to east blue and try new things. You can't die, you can't." "Don't worry I won't, it just hit my shoulder; as long as I take out the bullet and stop the bleeding I'll be up good as new." I then gave him a heartful smile. He then wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "O.K. let me take the rest of them out and I'll fix you up." He stood up and went towards the door. With out his pony tail he looked scary, wonder what the marines will think when they see an 8 yr old child coming at them with waist long hair and a intent to murder them? I laughed at this and my arm hurt a little when I did this.

John's POV

When I walked towards the door I changed the smile I had on to a look of pure hatred. I'll show those damn marines what its like to mess with me and Robin. I hugged the wall next to the door as I got ready to make my move. I opened the door and moved immediately as the gun fire came at me. I notched an arrow and ran out towards the first person I saw. It was some marine who was reloading and I fired my arrow. I was in ruch so I didn't focus on my aim. The arrow hit the man to the right of his torso and he went down crying in pain. I ran past him and notched another arrow when I noticed a marine aim their gun at me. I jumped up as high as I can to dodge the bullet. I was 3 and 1/2 meters off the ground when I shot the arrow at the marine. It hit him dead center, betwwen his lungs. As I fell I saw my shadow and I thought I looked like a bird. My hair was loose and spread out so it looked like wings and another arrow was notched and front of me so it kinda looked like a beak. Lastly I think my eyes were dilated since they do that when I'm in extreme situations(or mad). There were two more marines(I guess they were in a hurry or underestimated Robin) so I had to work fast. I hit the floor and rolled into a crouched postion. I dashed towards the marine closest to me and launched my arrow before he can fire a shot. It punctured his left leg but he was still standing. I ran up to him and stomped it in futher with my left and when bent over with pain I kneed him in the face. I was trying to notch another arrow to finish the last marine but discovered I was out. In a hasty decision I picked up the rifle of the fallen marine and took aim. I would of aimed for the chest or heart if I had my bow but I didn't know if I can control the recoil of the gun so I aimed a little further down. When I fired I discovered that the gun didn't have much of a kick so the bullet hit the marine in the groin. "Sorry" I muttered and ran back to the house. I found Robin, removed the bullet(it wasn't deep), stopped the bleeding and went towards the village to find a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I still don't own one piece and sorry its not as long as the first chapter but the others will be**

John's POV

Robin was on the ground and in a lot of pain(even if she won't admit it). I had to get her to a doctor to stitch the wound she received from our fight with the marines and get her pain medications. "Robin, this may hurt but you have to bare with me. Just try to hang on and tell me if it gets to much to handle." Without waiting for a reply I picked her up and put her on my back like a piggy-back ride. I didn't want to agitate the wound so I walked the five miles to the village. It was sundown by the time we got there and the doctor was in the center of the town, so we didn't get there until 8 p.m. Robin was sweating a lot and she had a fever. She got a infection and had to get antibiotics plus a week long bed- rest. When the doctor asked what caused this I told him a lie of how my father got drunk and accidently shot her and that she is a visiting relative. It wasn't hard for the doctor to belive this since my father is infamous for being a violent drunk. After the week was up we left the village to get the stuff we left at the house. When we got there we saw the decaying bodies of those I killed and left quickly to the sea port near here. Robin had to wear a cloak to aviod detection. At the port we learned something very amusing, I had a bounty.

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**'RAVEN EYED' JOHN**

**For the murder of 5 marines, The attempted murder of 2 marines, the murder of his father and for the association of Nico Robin. **

**65,000,000 Beli **

There on the cover was a picture of when I walked out of my house with my bow notched with the intent to kill everyone. "Looks like we need to get you a cloak." Robin said as she tried to contain her chuckle. "Yeah. So what do you think, black or blue? I do need to be all raven like now ." "How about a blue cloak and a black beaked mask?" "I like it but we do need to stay low for a while or until I can buy some more arrows." "O.K. I saw a clothing store over there, lets go." I nodded my head and got the cloak and the mask. We boarded a ship that was heading towards a major shipping town, so we can hopefully meet some pirates. It took about 2 weeks but we got to the town who's name I can't remember, but we got there. The first place we wanted to go to was a bar but they would just laugh at us so we dicided to take a different approch. Me and Robin slept in a cheap motel waiting for a chance to leave a mark. The plan was for us to wait for a crew that looked strong enough for us to ride with but drunk enough for us to sneak on to for a little while. We found a crew and snuck on board... until we were caught by the one sober person there. "What the hell are two brats like you doing on our ship" asked this one guy who was really ugly. He was short, had a eye that looked blind and crooked and had a hunch back. "We need to get to east blue and need a ride." said Robin. He started to scratch his chin and looked to be thinking hard or he needed to fart, I couldn't tell. "Why are you trying to get to east blue and more importantly why should we take you?" " You should take us because we have a combined bounty of 144,000,000 beli and our reason is ours alone." I replyed. "144,000,000 beli? Do you take me as a fool, theres no way two kids even have bountys." "Wanna bet?" I then pulled out my bounty (I kept 'cause I thought the picture looks good) and showed it to him. He snatched it out of my hand and looked at it real close. "I'll talk to the captain about this. Until then, the girl well stay with me and you stay in the lower decks." he said woith a look in his eyes I didn't like. Before he could reach out to grab Robin I took out my bow, notched an arrow and pointed it towards him. "She stays with me and if you ever go near her again, I'll kill you before you can blink. Understood?" He just backed away and ran to proubly get the captain. Moments later we were faced with a tall man who's face was covered with scars. He had muscles on top of muscle and short brown hair. "Who dares threaten my younger brother?" "That thing is your brother? Are you two even the same species?" I couldn't help but make a comment. "John, insulting the people were trying to get help from is not a good idea." Robin whispered to me. "Kain, it was this brat that did it. I was trying to help them off the ship, but they claimed to want to steal our treasure." The 'thing' said. "O.K first off that is not what happened and secondly I said I would only kill him if he went near Robin and trust me I'm trying not to right now." Kain just looked at us for a while then turned to his brother and punched him right in the face. "Fool are you not a pirate? Do we not kill who we please? You are the first mate of Kain the impaler and you can't deal with two little children?" "But brother they have bounties." "They are obviously fake, now get out of my sight before you become my next victim." the man just rushed off. "As for you two, the boy well leave this ship and never return. As for the girl, I'm sure we can find other 'services' she can useful with." Kain then licked his lips at Robin. Damn was everyone here a perv? I still had my bow notched and aimed at Kain. "Uh, no we both are getting off this shit hole or you won't be happy." "So the boy thinks he can take me on with a stick? Please I've been killing since before you were born. Men, to the top deck, we have a new victim and a new toy." Just then over 100 men surrounded us. "Do you think you can distract Kain long enough for me to get rid of the crew?" "John, you hurt me. You have 10 minutes." "Thanks Robin." and just like that we got to work. I would jump up and shot anyone that got near me or Robin. Itook care of the one that had guns first while avoiding the ones with swords. Robin had Kain in some weird pretzel desion but I didn't have time to look as over 20 men were coming at me at once. I jumped as high into the air as I could and fired my first arrow. It went throught the heart of one guy then by some wierd stroke of luck went through the guy and into another's left lung. As I was falling I killed three more men and when I landed killed two more. I was down to 5 minutes and ran out of arrows. "Shit, I knew I should of stocked up. Oh well." I stole a sword one of the dead bodies and started to slash at evryone in a 2 meter radius. I had to keep moving to avoid the people shooting at me but I managed to kill someone with a pistol, so I took that to. I would slash at someone and when our swords clashed I shot them once in the head, heart or torso just to keep them confused. My time was up and had one more guy left, Kain. Kain got out of Robin's hold at some point and was holding her by the throat. "You little bastard, you killed my entire crew. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get 100 men to follow me?" He shouted. "Put Robin down and I'll make sure you die quick." "Don't get cocky just 'cause you killed a bunch of weaklings you little punk, I'm still h-" he was cut off when I cut his head off. "Damn some people just never shut up. You ok Robin?" 'cough' "Yeah, but you didn't have to take your time." "Sorry about that. Wanna see if they have anything of value?" "Sure, we'll need it." So we looked around the ship and found a lot of gold. We could'nt take all of it but we took enough and when we were looking through the captain's cabin we found a tiny treasure chest. We opened it to find a fruit I couldn't recounize and it had a lot of weird desions on it. "John, do you know what this is?" I scratched my head. "Dinner?" "No its a devil fruit. Do you know how rare these are?" "Yeah, a whole lot of money. What do you think we should do with it?" "I think you should eat it. I mean getting to east blue is going to be hard and with this it should be easier. Plus we enough gold for a while." I just shrugged my sholders. "Ok if you think so." I then eat the thing. The first thing that came to my mind was: "Ahhhh, this tastes like shit. Why did you tell me to eat it?" Robin laughed and said: "Well, how do you feel?" "The same. Maybe it was a fake." Then I had this feeling that I was loose but strong and hard at the same time, if that makes sense. "I'm starting to get a weird feeling, do I look ant different?" Robin just looked at me with a strange look. I looked down and saw my body was shining a dark silver color, then I turned solid then back to normal. "What the hell was that?" "John your a logia fruit user. What you control is a mystrey to me. Maybe silver or iron." "Ok we'll figure it out later,but for the mean time lets get to east blue."

TEN YEARS LATER

"We're finally here, east blue." I said while looking at a tiny village. "Yeah and it only took ten years." Robin said. " Hey its not my fault we kept being distracted." I replyed looking down. I was a scared because I had to tell Robin why I was so bent on coming to this part of the world and to this village. "Robin I have to tell you something." "If its about why we came to here don't worry I already know." I looked at her like she grew a second head. "How did you figure it out?" She leaned into me and whispered to me: "You talk in your sleep and its ok if you want to see your sister. I may not have any siblings but your my family." I looked at her and knew why I loved this woman. Bell-Mere here we come.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Review would be appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bell-mare's P.O.V**

"I'm going to die" Thats all that went through my mind when I saw the gun Arlong was pointing at me."Damn it, I'm not going to get to see Nami or Nojiko find some unlucky guy to call their husband, or just see them grow up and have little brats of their own. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let them be killed now." So I'll let myself be shot in exchange for Nami and Nojiko 'cause I know that no matter what they'll do me proud. I shut my eyes to get ready. *BANG* I hear the gun go off but I don't feel dead. I open one eye. There is someone right in front of me, casting their shadow over me and the kids. He took the bullet but doesn't go down, theres not even any blood! "Now I'm not sure, but it seems to me that you just tried to shoot my sister." Sister? My only family is in west blue, is he talking about Nami or Nojiko? "Who are you and why are you in my town?" I hear Arlong say. "I'm here to see my sister, is that such a crime?" Even from here I can see the smirk on his face, it seems almost familier. "No, it's not a crime but that means that she owes me even more money or an extra life, so whats it going to be?" Arlong retorts. "How much does she owe?" "Let's see its 50,000 for each kid, 100,000 for her and if I count you and the girl off to the side then it comes to a total of 400,000 beli." I could hear the acid coming off Arlong's words as he knows we can't pay it off. "Oh, thats it? I was expecting way more. Robin, can you get the money from the ship for me." Thats when I noticed a tall women with dark black hair, and a heavy bust. She smiled and said, "Sure, do you want all of it or just what we need?" "Just what we need." She walked of towards the docks. "Now if you'll wait a few minutes, my friend will be with you in a moment." We stood there for what seemed like forever before she came back with a sack full of gold. "Here you go this should cover it." The women said with a smile looking right at Arlong. "Shashashashashasha. Ok I'll let you live but I'm going to expect this every month as long as you live." Said Arlong. "Or as long as you live." Said the man. Arlong's face turned serious and he and his men left without a word. I was frozen where I was, crouching in front of the kids to protect them, until Nami ran from behind me crying and hugging the man's leg. "You saved Bell-sama and payed all that money, thank you thank you thank you!" Not that long after Nojiko joined in a chrous of thanks. "Nami, Nojiko get off him right now." I finally stood up and looked the man in the face, he was around 18 with dark hair that reached past his shoulders and had dark brown eyes. He had a slight build to him and was wearing some jeans with a dark blue cape covering his torso. "Who are and why did you pay Arlong for us, and who's this sister your talking about?" "Don't you pay attution, I paid so he won't kill you and as to who my sister is. I'm hurt Bell-mere, its only been 13 years since you left for the military. Do you care so little for your baby brother?" He said with a fake pout on his face. I'm speechless, it's impossiable, theres no way my baby brother could of found me after 13 years, at least not without a lot of help. Oh my god, if he found me then what about dad, where is he? "J-john, is that really you?" I ask with my hands slowly reaching out to his face, just to see if he was grabs my hand and softly says, "Yeah, it's me." I really start to let the tears fall and now I'm crying into his chest while hugging him. "Can we go inside or something, I'm getting tired of standing." He asked. I pull away from him wipeing away some tears. "Yeah sure, my house is right over there." I point towards my 2 floor home. We walked in with the girls still clinging to John and Robin walking in last. We sit at the table and I pour us some orange juice. John pulls the kids off his legs and holds Nami while giving Robin Nojiko. I don't know how to ask any questions so we sit there in silence... until Nami opened her mouth. "John, how did you get so much money and where did you come from and how are you and Bell-sama related?" "Well in order, I got all this money because I'm a pirate/government advisor so I get paid well, I came from west blue and Bell-sama is my older sister." When he was talking about his job I was taking a sip of my drink and did a spit take when he said pirate/government advisor. Nami looked terrifed when he said pirate, as did Nojiko. "Wait a damn second, your a pirate? And if you are then how the hell are you an advisor for any type of government?!" "Well I work for countrys like Alabasta and the countries around there, and I can work with them since the World Government doesn't know I work with them. Even if they did, its not like they can do anything about it. They are having problems as it is and since that region is known for their military force and metal supplies, a war with them would be bad to say the least." I had to take a breath and try to calm down."Ok, we're getting a head of ourselves, can you start from the beggining please?" "Sure. Ok, so about 3 years after you left I took to hunting to make a living since our dear father was to busy getting drunk. Anyway, one day while in the forest, I ran into Robin and I took her in. After a while 'dad' found her and threaten to call in the marines unless we did what he said. After a few days of being slaves, he got drunk and brought in the government for Robin's bounty. Well I killed most of the marines and dad, but one was left alive so I became 'Raven-eyed John' and got a bounty of my own. Then when tried to leave west blue we killed an entire pirate crew, rasing our bounties. We crossed west blue but kept getting lost or... 'side-tracked'" Robin snorted when he said that "And met you here today." Again I was left speechless. "So let me get this right, before you turned 10 years old you met a dangerous crimnial, killed several military men and our own father, along with another pirate crew, and manged to cross the grand line?" "Yeah" was his simple answer. "Do I even want to know what side-tracked you that it took 10 years?" "Lets just say that he thinks with head, and not the one on his shoulders." Robin said before John could say something. "Hey, what are implying?" "That I have enough self-control not to hump any thing with a pulse." "Oh yeah I seem to remember a certain person joing me in seducing a waitress when we were in Alabasta." Robin didn't looked fazed by that and only smirked. "So do I, and if that guy wants any more, 'side-tracking' then he's going have behave in front of the children." I was so involed with their remarks that I forgot that Nami and Nojiko was still here. They had confused looks on their faces so I lucked out when they couldn't follow along. "Fine." John said before he looked down at Nami. "Are there any other questions you want to ask?" "Ever since Arlong came by I thought all pirates were bad, how come your not?" Nami asked. John looked at Nami with a serious look on his face. "Who ever said that I'm not a bad pirate?" "Bad pirates don't save little kids." "Well let me tell you this, I am a very bad pirate, I just choose not to hurt little girls. Pretty soon I'm going to a very bad thing." Before Nami could say anything else, I intervined. "Well it's getting late, we have to be getting to bed. Do you have somewhere to sleep or do you want to stay here?" John looked at Robin who just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can stay here." He said. "Robin you can take the spare bedroom while John takes the couch." John quickly stood and shouted, "Whhhhaaaatttt! Why do I get the couch?" "Because I don't want the kids to hear any 'side-tracking' until their 30, got it?" I said as I glared at him. He just sat down and started mumbling under his breath. "Well I'm tired so I'll be off to bed. Good night everyone, and it was nice to meet you Bell-mare." Robin smiled and left. I sent the kids off to bed and was left alone with John. He was sitting on the couch with his head leaning back and was staring at the ceiling. I could'nt hold back the tears anymore and rushed over to John and hugged him with all my worth. He gave me a one-armed hug and just held me until I was done. "I'm sorry for leaving you with that bastard, I wanted to take you with me but I just had to leave." "It's ok, I got over being mad at you a long time ago. Now if you don't mind I am tired and want to sleep." "Yeah sure, just answer me someing; what bad thing are you going to do?" "Theres a big fish in a small pond that tried to hurt me family, I'm going to have a barbeque." He answered me with a smile. This guy is nuts. "Are you crazy?! I just got you back and you expect me to stand by and let you take on Arlong by yourself? No, just no I am not letting you do this." "And you think I'm going to stand by and let some overgrown tuna with a big ego hurt my sister and my nieces? Your the one thats crazy. Besides I'm not going alone, Robins coming with me." That does not make me feel better. "I'm going too." I state. "Wow you really enjoy abondaing kids don't you. First me now those two kids in the room who depend on you as their mother. I know you had your eyes closed when Arlong had the gun pointed at you but those kids were crying because they thought they were going to lose their mother, do you honestly think I'm going to let them go through that again?!" Oh my god, I completely forgot about Nami and Nojiko, some mom I am. More tears come from my eyes."Fine if you want to kill yourself then go ahead see if I care!" I storm out and go to my room and slam the door shut. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up John or Robin wasn't home but the girls were up and eating breakfast. "Where did uncle John and aunt Robin go?" I asked already knowing the answer. Nami answerd, "They said they were going to get some fish and that if they didn't come back by nightfall that theres a ship by the cost and some treasure. Can we go see the treasure?" Nami asked with belli signs for eyes. "No we are going to wait here until they get back and niether one of you are going outside today, not even to take care of the fruit."

Robin's POV

I was sitting on my bed waiting for John when a unexpected guest knocked then opend the door slightly to poke her head in, Nami. She was wearing a blue nightgown and was pretty for a girl her age, I could just tell she was going to be a bombshell when she grew up. "Robin, is alright if I come in?" She asked timedly. I smiled and pat the space next to me. She sat next to me and was looking at the floor with a serious expression on her face. She didn't look up when she asked her question. "Are you a pirate like John?" I don't know how to answer that. I've been ny John's side almost all my life and I guess I could be his first mate (in more then one way) and I do have a bounty. "Yes I am, why?" She's still looking down. "Because I want to like you guys but your pirates, and Arlong's a pirate so I don't know if I should happy or sad that I want to be like you guys." Aw thats it. "Well do you want to know how we became pirates?" She nodded her head. "Well I'll tell you my story but you have to wait for John to tell his, is that ok?" She nodded again. "Well I'm from an island in west blue that had all the smartest people in the world there. I didn't any friends because I ate a devil fruit when I was little and they were scared, except for these arciologist that took me in. Well one day I was walking on the beach when I found a giant named Jagur D. Saul and we became friends. Not long after that the marines came and destroyed my entire island along with Saul because they were trying to find out the true history. After that I was travling looking for a family and didn't find one until I met John. WE've been on many adventures and done everything together." She contined to look at the floor before she stood up walked out the door and before closing it said "Goodnight Robin."


End file.
